


A Moment on the Lips

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hotel Sex, M/M, crepes are not on the approved diet list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Guanghong and Leo both get something they're craving the night before competition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shiritori over on http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/ . I just think these two are the cutest together, and even when I try to write something dirty for them it just turns out like sickening fluff.

His thighs will not be thanking him for this later. Crepes are definitely not on their approved diet list, but Leo can never refuse Guanghong anything, especially not when that anything is sweet and smudges whipped cream across Guanghong's cheek and makes the kiss they sneak in the elevator taste like nutella and bananas. 

That's probably a weird turn-on but Leo does not given one-tenth of a fuck about it as Guanghong pulls him along towards Leo's room. Leo's coach is much less likely to barge in on them, although Guanghong's coach seems to have learned more of her lesson after she got an eyeful at Worlds, but both of them have already texted their coaches to say that they're just going to watch a movie, yes they'll rest up, no they won't stay up all night, all the usual junk. 

It isn't even a lie; they'll certainly curl up in Leo's bed and pick a movie. But Leo gives it fifteen minutes, twenty max, before they give up and just start making out. 

They don't even make it ten minutes. 

"Hi," Leo says, weight half on Guanghong and their noses almost touching. 

"H'lo," Guanghong murmurs. He brings a hand up to thread through the base of Leo's ponytail, and Leo hums at the feeling of Guanghong's fingertips against his scalp. The first kiss is slow, still sweet from hazelnut. The second is longer, Leo's hand sneaking under the edge of Guanghong's T-shirt, Guanghong tugging him over to settle on top of him more fully. 

The kisses after that are much less innocent, wet and deep and more urgent with every sweep of Guanghong's tongue over Leo's bottom lip. They're both panting by the time Guanghong tightens fingers in Leo's hair tight enough to pull him back, breaking the kiss. 

"Let me take care of you," Leo says quickly before Guanghong says whatever he's going to. They both have to skate tomorrow so they can't do anything better, but 'better' is a relative value because if watching Guanghong fall apart underneath him is his favorite thing, this is a very close second. 

Leo sits up on his knees, reaching for the button of Guanghong's jeans. Guanghong doesn't make any move to help, just watches with hooded eyes as Leo unzips him and tugs his jeans and underwear down in a smooth, slow pull. He traces fingers over Guanghong's hips, down his thighs, and Guanghong pushes up into the touch. Leo pushes him back down with firm hands and Guanghong whines softly in the back of his throat. His noises are always quiet, even if Leo teases him, and while someday Leo wants to have the time and privacy to get Guanghong to completely lose control, for now it's hot to think that no one except for Leo has ever heard his tiny whimpers and sighs. 

There's something about giving a blowjob that Leo loves. It feels intimate and powerful at the same time, having his mouth so close to all the places that only Leo has ever seen, feeling the way even light touches leave Guanghong trembling. He loves the softness of Guanhong's inner thigh contrasted with the hardness of his dick sliding over Leo's lips. He loves the way that when he lifts his eyes, Guanghong is staring at him intently, like there's nothing else in the whole world besides the two of them. 

Guanghong slides hands back into Leo's hair, tugging at him because he's taking just a bit too much of his own time, and Leo's moan is much louder than Guanghong's even with his mouth full. He lets Guanghong push-pull him into a slightly faster pace, comfortable with giving up some of the control, relaxed enough that he can swallow almost all of Guanghong without problem. His nose brushes against hot, delicate skin, and Guanghong shudders underneath him. 

"Leo," Guanghong warns, breathless. A few breaths later he comes, fingers twisting tight in Leo's hair, sharp salt across Leo's tongue. Leo goes on licking at him, sucking him clean, until Guanghong is whining from overstimulation, hands trying to push him off rather then pull him closer. 

When Leo sits up, Guanghong is a flushed mess against the mattress, chest heaving, lip puffed up from biting down on it. 

"You're so beautiful," Leo murmurs, heart full; Guanghong whines at him to shut up, squirming. Leo's hard himself, but it's easy to ignore in favor of teasing Guanghong, skimming palms up the outside of Guanghong's hips. 

Guanghong holds out his arms, pouting plaintively. "Kiss me already."

"Okay, okay," Leo chuckles, crawling over Guanghong on hands and knees, hovering just out of reach and ignoring Guanghong's whined protests. "Mm, sweet."

Guanghong shoves himself up to wrap arms around Leo's neck, dragging him down and muttering about what a tease he is between messy kisses. "You're gonna get it."

That doesn't deter Leo one bit, hands full, mouth busy. "I sure hope so."


End file.
